


Kitten

by myenduringheart



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cat hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myenduringheart/pseuds/myenduringheart
Summary: Pets were generally just accessories: a pretty thing to hang off the arm, to show off, to fuck. Zitao was never meant to be a companion - not like this.And yet, here he is.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: EXO-M Fic Fest R2





	Kitten

"Kitten? Are you ready?" Minseok calls as he enters the apartment, already pulling off his tie so he can do a quick outfit change. Traffic had been terrible. He's running late already and although he'd called ahead, he knows that Zitao is unlikely to have followed his instructions. 

"Almost," he hears Zitao call from the bedroom. As Minseok walks through the door, he can just see the tips of Zitao's ears twitching, the rest of him buried in the fluffy blankets on their king size bed.

Of _course_ he's not ready. 

"Zitao," Minseok says warningly, pulling off his shirt and reaching for the one he'd planned to wear that night. "You were meant to be ready by the time I got home. We need to leave as soon as Jongdae gets back." He perches on the side of the bed as he buttons his shirt and waits for their pet to emerge. 

Zitao's head rises from the cocoon he's created, his cat eyes blinking at him innocently and sleepily. "But I am ready," he says sweetly, voice muffled. The innocence is an act - everyone knows it - and yet Minseok and Jongdae find themselves charmed each time. He was added to their family six months ago, and in that time he's become an integral part of their family. Initially Minseok had been unsure when Jongdae proposed getting a pet - particularly a cat-hybrid - but it didn't take long until he couldn't imagine their lives without Zitao. 

Pets were generally just accessories: a pretty thing to hang off the arm, to show off, to fuck. Zitao was never meant to be a companion - not like this. But the first time they both met Zitao at the hybrid shelter, they'd been thoroughly and utterly charmed. Charmed by a sweet voice, liquid eyes flecked with gold, a body made to be worshipped. Coupled with a petulant, demanding, and stubborn personality, he should've been trouble but his sweetness and capacity for love made the entire package endearing. 

Minseok strokes Zitao's soft black hair, gives the cat ears on top of his head a gentle rub, and his pet purrs, pushing demandingly into his hand for more. "We're going to be late," Minseok reminds him as he looks at his watch. "Jongdae will be home any minute now." Zitao is the one who wanted to go to the party in the first place. He loves going out - once he's there - the difficulty is in coaxing his sedentary cat side in leaving the house. Well… Minseok was going to wait until later to give it to him, but… 

"If you get up, I might have something for you to wear tonight…"

That gets Zitao's attention, his ears perking as his eyes light up.

"A present?"

"A present," Minseok confirms, showing Zitao the square black box he's holding. 

It's a new earring - a pair, although Zitao will probably only wear one - dangly and gold, with a large sparkling gemstone: bright green to match his eyes. It's garish to Minseok's taste but he knew as soon as he saw it that Zitao would love it. And it works, Zitao pushing the covers aside to take the box, uncovering his long body. As expected, he's only half dressed, his chest bare and his lower half encased by a pair of black leather trousers. They're one of Minseok's favourites, purchased a month ago. That had been a fun shopping trip: watching Zitao traipse in and out of a change room as he modelled for him and Jongdae, until finally Jongdae had cracked - giving in to Zitao's teasing, coy glances and following him into the change room to kiss him breathless against the mirror. Of course, then they'd had to drag Minseok in too… 

Not that they'd gotten any further than kissing: Minseok was far too respectable for that, but he'd fucked them both as soon as they arrived home, their purchases tossed carelessly into the corner. 

Zitao pushes himself up so he can throw his arms around Minseok's neck as he peppers his face with kisses. "Thank you," he exclaims before handing the earrings back to Minseok. "Put it on me," he demands. At a raised eyebrow from Minseok, he adds, " _Please._ "

Minseok fastens one of the earrings to Zitao's left ear and Zitao pounces off the bed to admire himself in the mirror, turning approvingly and smiling at his reflection. Minseok comes up behind him, twines his arms around his waist and places a kiss on his shoulder blades. Zitao's tail curls around to wrap around his thigh. It's dotted with black spots that travel the full length of his tail and continue up his spine - evidence of his leopard background. "Beautiful," Minseok tells him, and Zitao beams, preening. His skin is soft and warm under Minseok's hands, and Minseok just can't resist - has never been able to - turning him around so he can capture his mouth in a gentle kiss. It doesn't take long until the kiss turns more heated, exploratory.

It's Minseok who pulls away first, Zitao whining in complaint, but he gasps loudly when Minseok ducks his head to tongue teasingly at his nipple. "Ohhhh." 

"You're so wonderful," he tells him, searing the compliment into Zitao's skin with his lips. "So perfect, beautiful." 

He reaches around to cup Zitao's ass, palming the cheeks as he licks a wet line across to Zitao's other nipple, paying it close attention until it's as perky as its neighbour. Zitao's breathing is getting heavy already, little whines spilling from his lips as Minseok bites down gently, wriggling as Minseok toys with him. 

He's so easy. Soon he'll be writhing on Minseok's lap, begging for more.

"We're going to be late?" Zitao gasps, squirming as Minseok continues his exploration of his skin with his teeth, his lips. 

Minseok no longer cares, just wants to take his fill of him. Still, he pulls back to look at Zitao. "Are you complaining? I can either fuck you now or fuck you later," he tells him, hands dipping their way down the back of his trousers to cup his ass. 

Zitao giggles, fingers running playfully across Minseok's groin through his pants, stopping at the inseam and then heading back in a tortuously light touch. "You could do both," he purrs, his eyes aflame and dark with desire, and dammit... judging by how embarrassingly quickly Minseok's gotten hard, Zitao's not the only easy one.

"Off," Zitao says impatiently, pulling at Minseok's shirt. He's never been patient, but Minseok likes his eagerness. He likes to indulge Zitao, Jongdae does too - even when they know they shouldn't.

After Minseok takes off his shirt, he encourages a protesting Zitao backwards so he can take his pants off, carefully sliding them off his pet's narrow hips. He's not wearing anything underneath - of course he isn't. Naked, he's even more of a masterpiece, his tall frame lithe and leanly muscled, chest lightly dusted with a coating of soft fur that runs down to his groin. 

Zitao licks his lips, and Minseok tracks the movement. He has such a pretty mouth and it's even prettier when it's wet and swollen with kisses or wrapped around a cock, but Minseok puts that thought away for later, hands on Zitao's hips as he encourages him forward. Minseok only releases him to lick his tongue up his own palm, moistening it, before wrapping it around Zitao's half hard cock. Zitao lets out the prettiest moan when Minseok tugs downwards before twisting back up in a smooth moment, and it gets even prettier when Minseok follows his hand with his mouth. He laps carefully at the head, swirling his tongue around, feeling Zitao grow harder and thicker under the attention. He's not as good at this as Zitao is, but he concentrates, taking all of Zitao's cock down in one swallow, feeling it hit the back of his throat. Zitao jerks like he's been hit, and when Minseok looks up he finds Zitao's chest heaving, head thrown back and eyes closed tightly, the loveliest noises falling from his mouth. He's so vocal, expressing his pleasure in loud whimpers and moans and breathy pleas of _more, oh god, Minseok, Master, please_. Minseok is glad that he'd spent so much money on sound proofing.

And perhaps it's because of the sound proofing that Minseok doesn't realise Jongdae is home until there's a low chuckle from the bedroom door. 

"You couldn't wait for me?" Jongdae says, half chidingly, but there's a gleam in his eyes that shows he likes what he sees. As Jongdae approaches, he unbuttons his shirt, and by the time he reaches the bed his chest is bare and the shirt is discarded on the floor. He leans over to give Minseok a greeting kiss as Minseok pulls off Zitao's cock, Jongdae capturing his lips in a deep kiss, tasting Zitao on Minseok's tongue. When the kiss goes on, Zitao whines - bereft at the lack of attention, and Jongdae pulls away. 

"Patience, kitten," Jongdae tells Zitao, but even though his tone is softly scolding, Minseok can see that Jongdae's hands as he cups Zitao's face are tender as he maneuvers himself to lie next to him on the bed. The kiss they share is long and passionate, and since they're occupied, Minseok decides to return his attention back to Zitao's cock. Another bead of precome has appeared, and he licks it off, causing Zitao to jerk and moan into Jongdae's kiss. Jongdae clutches him closer, refusing to let him go, as Minseok takes Zitao back into his mouth, swallowing around him once, twice, before the lack of air becomes too much and he pulls off, mouthing along the shaft before lowering to lap at Zitao's balls, sucking on them gently. 

When Jongdae taps him on the shoulder, Minseok pulls off. Both of them back off their pet slightly, enjoying the sight of Zitao sprawled on their bed. His legs are spread open but he's curled his tail around his leg to cover himself. Zitao is normally devoid of shame, so they both know immediately that something is up. 

"Show us," Jongdae says, a command in his voice, and slowly - slowly enough for it to seem as if he's not obeying, as if it was of his own volition - Zitao's tail moves. 

He's prepared already, stretched open, the telltale gleam of lube around his hole. Minseok lets out a little growl at the sight, at the thought of Zitao touching himself, fingering himself. 

"And when did you do this?" Jongdae trails a finger up Zitao's crack, slipping it inside easily as Zitao's eyes flutter to a close. "A bit presumptuous, don't you think?" 

"I wasn't -- it -- I --" Zitao stutters, his words ending in a low moan as Jongdae slides in two more digits as Minseok holds Zitao's hips down. 

"What was that?" Minseok asks, his voice even. He watches as Jongdae crooks his fingers, knowing that it makes it hard for Zitao to concentrate on anything else before removing them. He stands up, undressing himself unhurriedly, tossing the rest of his clothing to the side. He's beautiful too, Minseok thinks, Jongdae's cock standing hard and proud. Zitao stares up at it hungrily, unashamed and unabashed. God, Minseok loves them both so much. 

"Tell us," Jongdae says, tone firm, "What did you do while we were at work?" When Zitao doesn't answer straight away, he thrusts his fingers back in, hard and deep. They both know that Zitao can take it, can take anything they give him and still plead for more. 

"I missed you both… so… I played with myself," Zitao finally says, canting his hips in a wordless plea for more. "I thought about you, about how good your cock feels whenever you fuck me - oh!" he cries, as Jongdae rewards him for his words by slowly pumping his fingers in and out.

"What did you use?" Minseok asks him, already knowing the answer from how stretched Zitao's hole is, how easily he's taking all of Jongdae's fingers - could almost take an entire fist. Jongdae has set a slow, maddening pace, one that Minseok knows well from past experience. 

"I used," Zitao gasps, and his tail twitches, smacking against the mattress, "the dildo you bought me, the one you like seeing me fuck myself with -- ohhhhh more, please, please, please." He's talking about the dildo they'd bought together, early in their relationship. The three of them had been at the mall when Zitao spotted a sex shop, pulling both Minseok and Jongdae in, giggling. He hadn't laughed when Jongdae picked up the biggest dildo he could find, promising Zitao that he was going to fuck him with it, fuck him so hard he would remember it for days. Minseok thinks that he'd probably said it half as a joke - expecting Zitao to take it as a laugh. But instead, Zitao just looked at him with that beautiful face, his mouth dropping open slightly, a gleam of lust in his dark eyes. He'd whispered, "Promise?" and if Minseok hadn't been gone from the moment he'd seen Zitao, he would've been gone from that very moment. 

Jongdae lets out a growl, pulling out his fingers entirely, watching as Zitao's hole twitches as he groans in protest. "Did you come?" he asks. He's not meant to, not without their permission, but then Zitao has never been wholly obedient. He is a cat hybrid, after all. 

"No, no," Zitao protests, his eyes wide as he props himself up on his elbows. Then his lower lip sticks out in a pout, cat ears flopping down, his eyes downcast as he says quietly, almost coyly, "I can't without you both." 

It's most likely a lie, but it makes Minseok want to fuck him immediately, bury himself inside Zitao and fuck him until they both forget their names. And judging by the look on Jongdae's face, he feels the same.

"Hands up," Jongdae tells Zitao. It must be the tone in his voice but Zitao obeys immediately - a rare thing for him - reaching up to rest his hands by his head. Their restraints are always easily accessible and Minseok grabs one quickly from the top of their dresser, looping it around Zitao's wrists and securing his hands to the headboard. 

"Okay?" he checks, ensuring the restraint is tight but not overly so, and Zitao lets out a small breathy, "Yes." 

"Good boy," Jongdae tells him and Zitao preens a little. He loves the praise, and they both love to praise him, particularly when he's like this: eager, waiting, and so so beautiful. Bare and naked except for the earring that Minseok gave him, the jewel gleaming in the soft light of their room. 

"You want to fuck him first?" Jongdae asks, spreading Zitao's legs open and leaning forward to blow lightly at Zitao's hole. "Or would you like to use his mouth, keep him quiet?" Zitao lets out another moan at that, legs trembling under Jongdae's hands. 

"I'll wait," Minseok tells him, stroking lightly at his hard cock as he takes a seat at the chair situated near their bed. "Want to watch you take him apart, fill him up." He sees Zitao shiver at his words and asks him, "Gonna be good for us, baby?" Zitao answers with an almost frantic nod and whimper which dissolves into a long moan as Jongdae leans forward and licks into his slick hole. 

Minseok leans back to enjoy the show, pumping himself slowly as Jongdae takes his time eating out their pet, pressing his tongue in and out as Zitao writhes underneath him. Jongdae takes his time, merciless in his attention and by the time he pulls away Zitao is wet with tears and sweat, his cock heavy and full, and begging so so prettily.

"Please, Jongdae, fuck me, fuck me, please, please, _please_." 

And finally, Jongdae does, sliding in and bottoming out with one smooth thrust. He fucks the way he always does, controlled and on the verge of _too much_ , but Zitao is meeting him every time, long legs wrapped around Jongdae's waist and hands tugging on the restraints as the bed creaks beneath them. And even though he had intended to wait, Minseok can feel his own orgasm building, a wave cresting to the shore. 

It's Zitao who comes first, back arched and head thrown back. Jongdae must be in a magnanimous mood tonight, granting him permission so quickly. As he comes, Jongdae's hands grip Zitao's hips so tightly Minseok is sure there'll be bruises, grinding into him as he takes his own pleasure. They're stunning together, the most beautiful sight there is, and after that scene Minseok's own orgasm would be almost anti-climatic if it weren't for the exquisite pleasure that slithers up his spine at the thought of how much he loves them both. 

After a moment Jongdae releases Zitao's hands, rubbing his wrists gently as he gives him a tender kiss and confirms that he's okay.

"Go," Jongdae tells Zitao, and their pet clambers off the bed, legs unsteady, crossing over to Minseok. He kneels in front of him, licking his lips, and Minseok understands the unspoken question. He nods his agreement and Zitao leans forward, his tongue soft and gentle as he cleans up Minseok's come from his cock and stomach, slow wet circles that has Minseok shivering and wishing that he was ready to go again. Although… with the way Zitao is looking up at him, eyes wide, naked, Jongdae's come dripping out of his hole, maybe it won't take too much... 

When he meets his eye, Jongdae is smirking, as if he knows what he's thinking. "Guess we're going to be fashionably late… again," Jongdae says. Past Minseok would have been horrified at the thought, but nowadays? He grips Zitao's hair, tugging firmly, and smiles at Jongdae. Who cares about punctuality when he has everything he has ever wanted right here? He's never going to give either of them up. 

"Get back on the bed," Minseok tells Zitao. "Going to fuck you with that dildo you like so much, and then it's going to be my turn."


End file.
